Recipe for Disaster
The cheers of drunken men and their giggling women sneakily robbing them blind through seduction polluted the saloon. Many nearby residents submitted noise complaints to the owner, who was also the bartender, in order to stop the ruckus. Naturally, all of them were taken into consideration and ultimately tossed aside. Drinks were being bought by the dozen with shot glasses flying down the counter with strong liqour spilling all over. One of the glasses managed to bump into a a young, brown-haired boy's hand. He looked up with steely eyes at the liquid which smelled bitter. He casually pushed it further down the bar towards any lucky guy or gal to receive. "I hate this place on a Saturday. I come here for quiet and end up being here on the worst day." He sighed. As much as he disliked the rowdiness, he couldn't leave. It was his only place to go after leaving Kiyoko in the Hidden Cloud. He put his chin in his hands, staring at cache of assorted glasses and wines. A pair of arms draped themselves around Yoshida's neck with lips nearing his ears. "Hey—" the voice began. It was one of the women in the bar. She reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. Yoshida grunted before lifting his hand up to stop her. "I have no money for you to take, so go on." He informed bluntly. The girl frowned and turned away snobbishly, making Yoshida chuckle slightly. "I just want some quiet. Is that so much to ask?" It was hard to see clearly in the room, pitch black with the only light source being the disco ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling bursting rainbow colored patterns throughout the area. The music was as loud as it ever had been, sending vibrations throughout each and every one of the bodies of the various inhabitants. One could hardly hear himself think in such an area. Of several guests, Sayuri Senju stood out in particular. Her luscious brown hair was fashioned into a ponytail, a shade of dark red lipstick coating her soft lips. Her warm smile revealed her shiny white teeth, and as she approached the bar counter, majority of her stupendous physique revealed itself within the dim rainbowic light of the disco ball. Many considered her down right gorgeous, from her incredibly curvaceous hips to her inflated chest, all was on full display from behind her skin tight onyx black dress. Her shapely thighs pressed against the counter, her soft lips parting momentarily to release a hushed giggle. Raising one foot behind her, she ordered herself a drink, before looking to her left hand side to take notice of Yoshida. As he contemplated leaving, Yoshida could hear a few uncharacteristic wolf-whistles come from the men at the other tables. Yoshida turned around to catch the gaze of a rather stunning, compared to the other women, girl only stone's throw away from him. The young Uchiha simply turned back to his original position, ignoring the slight warmth in his cheeks. I wonder how many guys will try to slip her the pill tonight. He said in his mind. As if on cue, a couple men approached Yoshida as the noticed that the new girl was eyeing him. "Oi, Yoshida! She's got her eyes on you, man!" One of the men spoke, his breath making Yoshida choke. "Get over there and talk to her. If you don't, I'll take her." "Go ahead. You'll knock her out, though it won't be because you're a ladies man." Yoshida retorted, wafting away the smell that filled his nose. He stood up and made for the exit, wanting to get out of the alcohol-tainted air. Sayuri eyed Yoshida as he made his way towards the exit. Her trailing eyes left her distracted, allowing for a rather large man to approach her suddenly, and grasp her tightly by the waist, pulling him against her. Fastening his arms around her waist, he began to gently nibble on her neck, only for her to continuously push him away. "Let me go..!" She exclaimed, though with the booming of the music, few could hear her. It was evident, atleast based off appearance, that this woman did not possess enough physical strength to undo his grasp. Yoshida's breathing was heavy, the alcohol fumes having gotten him slightly contact drunk. "Ugh, I hate that I'm so sensitive to alcohol." He shook himself a bit before heading back into the bar. To his surprise, he saw the girl from before already in the arms of a man, although she didn't look as though she was enjoying it. In fact, she was struggling to force him away. A faint picture appeared in Yoshida's mind. One of the memories he wanted to forget. Yoshida seethed and clenched his fists absentmindedly. In the blink of an eye, Yoshida had moved from the entrance to the man with no sound and unprecedented speed. His hand clutched his throat, though the reaction of the man was late likely because of his intoxication. "You could at least try and flirt with her before you try to hit it." He growled, squeezing his hands tighter. He's fast... Sayuri thought to herself inside, though on the outside, she pulled together some of her best acting. A distinctive red blush appeared over both her cheeks, just beneath her light brown eyes, which seemingly glittered in the presence of the darkened room. She rushed towards Yoshida and the man who had trifled her earlier, attempting to place a hand on his backside, and another around his right forearm to tug him away. "Oh please! Spare him! He didn't know any better..!" Yoshida released his grip slowly, unaware that something huge was about to happen.A cracking noise erupted from seemingly nowhere, a yellow ribcage forming around his torso. The cacophony was so abrupt that many of the patrons in the bar slammed their hands over their ears. Yoshida widened his eyes in surprise, seeing his Susanoo partially formed. What in the world... Susano'o? Was the first thing to surge through Sayuri's mind as she slapped the forming ribcage, before leaping backward. The crowd erupted into screams, with several people trying to leave at once. Her cover was no broken, having revealed the athleticism of a practiced shinobi. There was no choice beyond fighting at this point. Sayuri's eyes widened, her once light brown eyes taking on a dark red persona. Three distinctive tomoe spun to life within her cornea, giving her the ability to visually perceive chakra. She had nothing against this boy or the pub's inhabitants, though her heart found itself fueled with the purpose of a mission. The ethereal bones slowly faded into wisps until it disappeared entirely, leaving a confused Yoshida and a battle-ready Sayuri in a standoff? Those eyes, they're just like mine. There's no way... '' He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists, taking up a defensive stance. His eyes began to morph and turn to a deep shade of red, an exquisite design taking shape within. "I don't know what's happening here but I already don't like it." Yoshida uttered. "Whoever you are, you'll have one chance to walk away from this peacefully or not at all. The choice is yours; I'd advise you to choose wisely since there are people here." A small, flickering flame manifested upon Yoshida's forehead as he finished those words. It seems his search for a quiet day was about to be put in hold. "Awh, your absolutely adorable when your agitated..." Sayuri declared, a seductive smile appearing on her face as she spoke. Smudging her light pink lipstick, she blew him a kiss, taunting his very existence. She looked around, watching as the innocent bystanders fled the scene, clinging to their lives. "You know, your right... they're in the way... aren't they?" She stated, before pulling her collar, and placing her hands into her dress. She forged together a pair of kunai knives, though it appeared as though she had kept them in stock earlier. She hurled in every which way, a total number of three kunai knives. One fitted against the wall in the east, one in the west, and another towards the north, missing Yoshida by several feet. She leaned forward, splitting her legs apart and reaching her hand into her dress from the bottom, revealing a...shuriken, of all things. Looking at it with greater interest, one wouldn't possibly be able to point out any key differences... it appeared as an ordinary shuriken. However, their was certainly something odd about it, almost as if it was holding the chakra of it's wielder. She smiled seductively once more, before hurling the shuriken straight towards his position. "It should just be the two of us... a date!" "I think I'll pass on that." He said, using a black rod to deflect the shuriken. Ramming the rod into the ground, his hands came together in a flurry of the seals Ox, Bird, Rat, and Bird. The rod began to hum ceaselessly, sending out vibrations through the floor. Afterwards, Yoshida put his palms together so that they would be in front of his chest with fingers pointing upwards. He leapt onto the ceiling and ran towards Sayuri, his eyes ablaze. The shuriken, having been imbued with chakra prior to being thrown, triggered an illusive effect upon making contact with the black rod. The shuriken seemingly erupted into a distorted swirl, transferring the rod, and because Yoshida was in physical contact with it, him as well. Yoshida would soon, if not instantaneously, appear within a new dimension, composed of differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void. In reality, each and every one of these prisms had been constructed by Sayuri herself, sometime in the past. A quick swirling noise and Yoshida found himself within a void, hundreds of blocks stretching out in his line of sought. He lost his footing and landed on his back. "Ow! What the— where am I?" He said with his hand on his head, looking around. The shift in chakra surprised him but many things throughout his life were new to him; the moment was short-lived. He did what he did best and took it in stride. Grabbing the black rod, he pierced the ground and reformed his seals. His hands clasped together in the position they were in before being moved to this new place. His eyes remained activated in their highest state, with Yoshida staying in a single spot while the black rod hummed as it did earlier. Sayuri sighed, stretching out her arms, then bending to tender herself around the waist. She had been assigned to eliminate this man, boy rather, for the trouble he had been known for causing over the course of the last few years. An expert drug smugler - no, a master drug salesman, Yoshida's name was known all around the five great shinobi nations. He was one of the most wanted figures within the entire world, whether it had been by choice, or not. Sayuri had managed to conceal him within her own dimension, concluding part one of her assignment: abduction. The second part was the trickier portion, though having trapped him within her own dimension, with no other means of transportation besides her own eyes, the boy was as good as a goner. However, it was unlike Sayuri to leave her victims... unattended. Surely she would find a better way to provide some sort of excitement. Sayuri's dimension was composed of an endless void of metallic, rectangular prisms. Counting them was surely impossible, as they literally stretched across the globe. Kamui's dimension was a separate universe on it's own accord. Sadly, Sayuri's lack of renovating skills had made it appear rather dull, though it's primary function had always given her the utmost advantage, an ace in the hole. She closed her eyes, joining her middle and index fingers against one another, and slowly bringing her right hand to rest just inches before her nose. A unique property of Sayuri's metal, was it's ability to ''detonate, similar to the wooden dragons of the first hokage, Hashirama Senju. With Yoshida entrapped within her dimension, which was made up of several millions of metallic rectangular prisms, Sayuri triggered the explosion, whilst still in the real world. Yoshida released his stance and placed both of his hands at his sides. The black rod completed its objective by allowing him to figure out where he was. "I can't feel the energy." He said as his Will Flame died away. "Looks like I'm not even in the same world anymore." He leapt from block to block, seeing nothing but a vast and empty void. There was evidently no way out as far Yoshida could see. However, he did notice something familiar about the prisms that were scattered everywhere. There was chakra in them. Not just any chakra though; it was a different kind of chakra. "This doesn't seem right..." He lifted up his hand, the black chakra rod flying into his hand. "My disruption blade should have picked this up." The rod vibrate immensely as it near the prism surface. Something was definitely not right. Each of the prisms began to violently quake and explode. Yoshida, with his Sharingan, watched the explosion unfold before him. He couldn't even release a breath before the shockwave and heat obliterated him. End